


Und wenn der Mond am Himmel scheint

by qiansgelb (dxnutcare)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Geschmack, Krankheit, M/M, Seelenverwandte, Sehnsucht, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxnutcare/pseuds/qiansgelb
Summary: Seit dem Anbeginn der Zeit suchen die Menschen während sie auf der Erde verweilen ihren Seelenverwandten. Doch nicht immer werden sie fündig. Deswegen beschlossen die Götter einen Sinn der Seelenverwandten zu verbinden, dass sie sich doch einst treffen könnten.Jedoch verlor Donghyuck seinen Geschmack und die Hoffnung auf einen Seelenverwandten schien ihm bisher unmöglich.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 1





	Und wenn der Mond am Himmel scheint

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> hier sehen wir uns zum ersten Mal.  
> Ich hatte die AU vor Ewigkeiten einmal angefangen und bin verschiedene Szenarien durchgegangen.  
> Aber ich denke das ist das Endprodukt, wie ich will, wie die Geschichte beginnt.  
> Viel Spaß!!

Seit Jahrhunderten ist es den Menschen vorgegeben, dass man am ersten Vollmond nach seinem vollendeten 18. Lebensjahr die Gabe erhält zu schmecken, was der zugehörige Seelenverwandte schmeckt. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt beginnt für die jungen Leute die Suche nach der großen Lieben – nach dem Seelenverwandten, der für einen bestimmt ist. Eine alte griechische Sage besagt, dass die Seelen in Paaren existieren, bevor sie auf die Welt kommen; jedoch getrennt werden, sobald sie das Licht der Welt erblicken und sich auf eine gar unmöglichen Suche nach ihrer anderen Hälfte begeben. Das erschien damals als Lebenssinn der Menschen – ihre Zeit auf der Erde zu erfüllen, indem sie ihre Seelenverwandten finden. Jedoch geschah es oft, dass die Hälften ein Leben lang einsam auf der Erde irrten, ohne sich zu finden. Deswegen verband man einen ihrer Sinne – die Götter entschieden sich für den Geschmack – durch diesen die verlorenen Seelen einander einfacher finden können.

So saß nun auch Donghyuck am Abend des ersten Vollmonds seiner 18. Geburtstages am Fenstersims und starrte zum strahlenden Mond hinauf. Er fragte sich, ob die Götter ihm die Gabe verwehren könnten, da er keinen eigenen Geschmackssinn besaß. Wenn diese schon so grausam waren, ihm einen Genuss zu nehmen, so würden sie ihm mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit auch die Verbindung zu seinem Seelenverwandten verwehren. 

Er war nicht mit einem fehlenden Geschmackssinn geboren, doch je älter er wurde, desto mehr nahm er ab, bis alles nur noch ein gleiches Gar nichts wurde. Es war medizinisch unerklärlich wie ein gesunder und junger Mensch seinen Geschmackssinn verlieren könnte, wenn dieser bei ihnen eine doch so große Rolle spielte. Doch er war der lebende und bedauernswerte Beweis, dass es möglich war. 

Man nannte ihn hinter vorgehaltener Hand auch den von den Göttern verfluchten. Das war nichts Neues für ihn. Er war ein Pflegefall, da er nie wusste, ob das, was er aß, noch essbar war, doch er bemühte sich um größte Eigenständigkeit.

Die Ärzte waren sich auch nicht sicher, ob er seine Gabe als Seelenverwandter überhaupt annehmen könnte. Es wäre ja schier unmöglich zu schmecken, wenn seine Geschmacksknospen nicht funktionierten. Aber die Gabe spielte nicht nach den Gesetzen der Natur und so hielt sich Donghyuck an diesem kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer fest. Er hoffte darauf, dass die Götter nicht grausam genug waren, um ihn den Seelenverwandten zu nehmen.

Als der Mond am höchsten Punkt stand, wurde Donghyuck letztendlich nicht enttäuscht. Er schmeckte wieder etwas. Langsam ließ er es sich auf der Zunge zergehen. Was auch immer es war; es war seltsam bitter. Aber es war vorhanden und das beruhigte Donghyuck. Er suchte etwas länger nach dem Begriff, welchen diesen besonderen Geschmack beschreiben konnte, da er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren endlich wieder etwas schmecken konnte, konnte ihn letztlich aber doch nicht beschreiben.   
  


Er empfand es als Wunder und so wollte er seine endlose Dankbarkeit auch zeigen, indem er aus dem offenen Fenster in den Himmel starrte, laut den Göttern für ihre Güte dankte und bis zu beiden Ohren lächelte. Sie hatten ihm die Suche nach seinem Seelenverwandten nicht verwehrt.

_ (Zur selben Zeit saß ein anderer junger Mann an seinem Fenster und starrte zum Vollmond hinauf. Er war vor einem Jahr schon 18 geworden und hatte nicht ein einziges Mal etwas anderes unangekündigt schmecken können. Jeden einzelnen Vollmond hatte er darauf gehofft. Doch er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er einen Seelenverwandten hatte. Vielleicht hatten die Götter ihm keinen gegeben, da sie vorhergesehen hatten, dass er nicht lang genug auf dieser Erde verweilen würde. Ein Seelenverwandter, der nicht lange zu leben hatte, war grausam; das war keinem zuzumuten. Und legte er sich wieder auf sein Krankenbett und spürte wieder den Metallgeschmack auf seiner Zunge, der leider zu seinem Alltag gehörte, und glaubte die Hoffnung an die Liebe aufgeben zu müssen.) _

Freudig rannte Donghyuck am nächsten Morgen die Treppe runter, um seinen Eltern von den freudigen Ereignissen der letzten Nacht zu erzählen. Natürlich hatte er sich direkt nach dem Aufwachen gefragt, ob er sich doch nicht getäuscht und vor Verzweiflung etwas eingebildet hatte. Jedoch wurden seine Zweifel auf der Stelle beiseite geräumt, als er früh morgens plötzlich wieder etwas schmecken konnte. Diesmal war der Geschmack um einiges angenehmer als zuvor. Donghyuck glaubte dem Geschmack vielleicht süßlich einordnen zu können. Aber er war sich nicht sicher. Er war sich nur sicher, dass der Geschmack ein schönes Gefühl war.

Seine Mutter konnte vor Freude kaum ihre Emotionen zurückhalten und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung bis sie schließlich zu weinen anfing. Sein Vater, der erstaunt am Esstisch sitzend von seiner Zeitung hinauf sah, strahlte ebenfalls und freute sich für seinen Sohn. Er hatte sich große Sorgen darum gemacht, ob er für immer alleine bleiben musste, wenn sie nicht mehr für ihn da sein konnten. Donghyuck konnte nicht alleine leben. Mit fehlendem Geschmack war es unmöglich für ihn schlecht gewordenes Essen von gutem Essen zu unterscheiden; und so litt er oft an Lebensmittelvergiftungen. Deswegen hatte er innig gehofft, dass Donghyuck seinen Seelenverwandten finden könnte.    
  


Sein kleiner Bruder, der nie ganz verstanden hatte, warum alle ein Drama um den Geschmackssinn machen mussten, verdrehte die Augen und aß sein Müsli weiter. Er hatte bisher nur Ekel gezeigt, wenn ihm jemand die romantische Geschichte der Seelenverwandten erzählt hatte, also nahm Donghyuck ihm die Reaktion keineswegs übel. Wenn er älter sein wird, würde er es selbst verstehen. Bisher fand er sowieso alles, was mit Liebe und Zuneigung zutun hatte vollkommen abstoßen.

Das hielt aber nicht seine Zwillingsschwester davon ab, die das Gespräch mit halbem Ohr mitgehört hatte, als sie als letzte die Treppe runterlief, die restlichen Stufen zu sprinten und ihren um 3 Minuten jüngeren Bruder durch eine Umarmung gerade zu Boden zu werfen. 

“Na, ist dein Geschmackssinn wieder zurück?“

Leicht betroffen von der Frage – Donghyuck hätte sich eine andere Antwort gewünscht – schüttelte er den Kopf und murmelte ein winziges “Nein“. Er hatte morgens schon vergebens versucht etwas von seiner Zahncreme zu schmecken. Wütend hatte er die Tube wieder in den Schrank geworfen und tief einatmen müssen, ohne wieder in Tränen auszubrechen.

Es war ein hartes Los, das er gezogen hatte und er hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, es loszuwerden.

Das Lächeln von Donghyucks Vater kippte für eine Sekunde und selbst bei seiner Mutter konnte er ein kleines Fallen der Mundwinkel erkennen, doch beide fassten sich schnell wieder und versuchten ihre Enttäuschung zu unterdrücken. Sie konnten sich nur einen Teil der Enttäuschung vorstellen, die ihr Sohn nun verspürte. Mit ihrer eigenen Enttäuschung wollten sie Donghyuck nicht auch noch quälen.

Jedoch blieb der kurze Stimmungsfall für Donghyuck nicht unbemerkt und er versuchte seine Frustration mit einem Lächeln zu verstecken, während er sich versuchte aus dem klammernden Griff seiner Schwester zu befreien. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Eltern sich wieder Sorgen machten. Das machten sie schon Tag ein Tag aus – heute sollten sie dies nicht noch mehr als sonst tun. Es war trotz, dass er doch nicht wieder selbst schmecken konnte, ein kleiner Gewinn und dieser würde Donghyuck antreiben.

“Wir sind trotzdem froh, dass du überhaupt wieder die Möglichkeit bekommen hast zu schmecken – auch wenn es nicht durch dein eigenes Schmecken ist.“

“Genau, und deinen Seelenverwandten werden wir schon noch finden. Auch wenn man ihn vielleicht zuerst zwingen muss, wenn er dich das erste Mal sieht“, sagte Dongsook lachend und schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter, nachdem sie ihn schließlich aus der würgenden Umarmung freigelassen hatte.

Donghyuck verdrehte nur die Augen und atmete theatralisch ein und aus, da er endlich wieder genügend Luft bekam. Er wollte, dass die Stimmung so glücklich bleiben würde wie sie war. Zudem musste er heute wieder für eine Standarduntersuchung ins Krankenhaus und da wollte er seinem Arzt auch von den freudigen Nachrichten erzählen, ohne es als Verlust zu sehen, dass sein Geschmackssinn nicht vollkommen zurück war. Heute sollte ein schöner Tag werden.

“Nebenbei. Kann mich jemand heute bitte ins Krankenhaus fahren? Mein Termin ist in einer halben Stunde.“, fragte Donghyuck, als er sich endlich zum Esstisch saß.

Sein Vater legte die Zeitung zur Seite und biss von seinem Brot ab. “Wenn du dich beeilst mit frühstücken, kann ich dich fahren. Ich muss sowieso gleich zur Arbeit.“

Nickend widmete Donghyuck sich seinem Frühstück und schlang dieses runter. Es hatte ihm noch nie etwas gebracht langsam zu essen; er konnte sowieso nichts schmecken. Also musste er sich nicht die Zeit nehmen, um sein Essen zu genießen.   
  


“Iss langsamer, du holst dir sonst schon wieder Bauchschmerzen“, zischte seine Mutter, die ihm gegenüber saß und sah ihn mit drohendem Blick an.   
  
Donghyuck nickte nur eingeschüchtert und aß sein Frühstück mit verlangsamten Tempo zu ende.

*

Marks Morgen war etwas hektischer als der von Donghyuck. Keine Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten vorsichtig sein Gesicht und führten ihn langsam aus seiner Traumwelt hinaus, sondern das laute Quietschen der Türklinke und das aggressive Geräusch des Aufreißen der Gardinen, warfen ihn unvorsichtig aus seinem Schlaf. Das brüllende “Aufstehen! Frühstück!“ war hierbei auch nur mäßig hilfreich, sodass er sich widerwillig aufsetzte und stöhnte.

“Eunji, ich gehöre nicht zum hörgeschädigten Abteil, aber wenn das so weitergeht, muss ich wohl übel dorthin verlegt werden.“

Die etwas kräftigere und kleinere Krankenschwester sah ihn kurz verwirrt an und fing dann an mit ihrer rauen Stimme zu lachen. “Ach Minhyung, nimm mir das bitte nicht übel. Du weißt doch wie es drüben ist. Man gewöhnt sich viel zu schnell daran alles dreimal und vielfach so laut zu sagen.“

Mark nickte nur und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, um schlussendlich auf seinen Beistelltisch zu schauen, auf dem schön hergerichtet ein paar Pancakes auf seinem Frühstückstablett. Verwirrt sah er auf und erhaschte den lächelnden Gesichtsausdruck Eunjis bevor sie sich mit den Worten “alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Mark“ verabschiedete und die anderen Patienten mit Essen versorgen musste.

Das Geburtstagskind seufzte nur schwer und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal ganz aufgegangen. Er hatte versucht seinen Geburtstag zu verdrängen. Es war nur eine schreckliche Erinnerung daran, dass sich das ganze Jahr über sein Seelenverwandter nicht einmal bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Oft hatte Mark daran gedacht, dass es nur eine Fügung des Schicksals war, dass er wirklich keinen Seelenverwandten hatte. Es war zwar eine komische Vorstellung, dass die Götter Fehler machten und wirklich jemanden alleine auf die Welt schickten. Aber Mark sah alles mittlerweile als möglich an. Er wusste auch, dass sein Seelenverwandter ein bis zwei Jahre jünger sein konnte und er sich deswegen nicht bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Doch Mark hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben – vielleicht auch, weil er seinem Seelenverwandten keine Bürde mit seiner Situation sein wollte. Es war wahrscheinlich besser so, wenn er keinen hatte, den er zurücklassen würde.

Langsam schweifte sein Blick wieder zurück zu seinem Frühstück. Lange nicht mehr hatte sich so ein schöner Anblick ihm sich morgens geboten, dass er doch dumm wäre, wenn er sich nicht ein paar Bissen der Pancakes gönnen würde. Der Gedanke an den heutigen besonderen Tag lag ihm bitter auf der Zunge, doch der süßliche Geschmack machte es schon  _ fast  _ besser – leider nur fast.   
  
Als Mark schon fast den ganzen Inhalt des Tellers aufgesaugt hatte, fiel ihm der kleine Zettel auf, der unter seiner Tasse festklemmt war.   
  


_ “Geburtstagskind, du hast heute um 9 Uhr Ausgang. Mach dich bereit! Jeno kommt.  
_ _ P.S. heute Nachmittag kommt deine Familie“. _

Er lächelte leicht in sich hinein. Jeno war lange nicht mehr vorbeigekommen, da er in letzter Zeit viel für seinen Abschluss vorbereiten musste. Jedoch freute sich Mark noch mehr, weil Jeno genau an seinem Geburtstag Zeit für ihn gefunden hatte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten wieder etwas Neues zu erfahren. Die Tage im Krankenhaus waren leider etwas eintönig und in seiner Abteilung waren zudem wenig gleichaltrige mit denen er sich genügend unterhalten könnte.

Es gab zwar hin und wieder ein paar ältere Leute, die gerne ein Gespräch suchten und mit denen sich Mark gerne unterhielt, da ihre Verwandten sie nicht oft besuchten und sie besonders einsam waren. Aber es war nun mal nicht dasselbe, als wenn sich Mark mit jemand gleichaltrigen unterhalten würde. 

Und so hoffte Mark, dass Jeno ihm etwas Neues aus der Schule oder aus ihrem Freundeskreis erzählen konnte. Natürlich hatten die beiden gelegentlich geschrieben und telefoniert. Aber Mark fehlte wirklich dieses persönliche Treffen, was er auch regelmäßig aufrechterhalten hatte, bevor er stationär ins Krankenhaus musste.   
  


Der Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er noch 24 Minuten hatte.


End file.
